THE WOODLAND ELF
Greetings Kiddies, WHAT'S SPEW WITH YOU? I, CREEPS, have a TALE OF TWISTED-TERROR for all of you in my CREEPY-CATE-GORE-Y that you can all BRANCH-OUT to hee-hee entitled... In some woods over in east-Poland, a boy and a young man were gathering logs, sticks and twigs back in the late-Winter of 1898. "Good work my Son. We should have enough wood to stay warm for the rest of winter now" the young man said to the boy, smiling down at him. "Thank ye Papa" he replied. The man and his son wandered through the forest and suddenly, an elf emerged from out of a big hole in a tree-trunk. The creature had: mint-green skin, claws of a black color, and pointed-sharp teeth of the same mint-green color. The elf was two-feet tall, its eyes were pure-black, and its ears were bent and pointed. The elf-monster saw the man and his son coming towards its tree and growled lowly. The thing blocked their way and growled at them. As the man gasped, his son screamed in terror. They ran passed the monster, the man dropping a couple logs in the snow as he grabbed his son's hand. The monster-elf scurried back into the tree. The man and his son made it to a cottage and a teenage boy ran out of the home and put his arm around the boy's shoulder. "Hello, Antoni, come in and get warm yah" the teen said to him. "Please assist us with this wood, Franciszek" Antoni's father said to the teen. "Yes Uncle Jakub sir" Franciszek replied. He took some logs from Uncle Jakub and went into the cottage. Franciszek dropped the logs in the fireplace with Uncle Jakub and Antoni, then kicked Antoni in his legs when Uncle Jakub wasn't watching. Franciszek slapped his hand over Antoni's mouth, keeping him from screaming. "Do not dare to make a sound, Cousin or I shall give ye even more pain ye twit" Franciszek told Antoni. Antoni quivered with a look of pain on his face. That evening, Franciszek put tacks on the floor at the bottom of the stairs and saw Antoni coming down them. "Good evening Antoni" Franciszek said. "Good evening Franciszek OW!!" Antoni said, stepping on the tacks and yelled in pain. "Ye moron. Watching where ye are going ha-ha!" Franciszek laughed at Antoni. Later, Uncle Jakub shook his son's shoulder and woke Antoni. "Son, hath ye Cousin been tormenting ye since his stay here with us?" he asked Antoni. "Yes Papa, but Franciszek shall beat me even worse if he finds out ye know" he admitted, being scared. "He is a very bad seed indeed. Do not worry Antoni my Son. I shall correct him" Uncle Jakub assured the boy. Uncle Jakub shook Franciszek's should and woke him. Soon they were in the forest. "Ye say ye want me to pull out a dead turkey from in that tree over there Uncle?" the teen asked. "Yes please!" he answered and Franciszek crawled into the the monster's tree. The monster-elf growled at him and jammed its claws into his eyes, pushing them back into his eye sockets, as he screamed and was murdered. The monster gnawed on the corpses nose with its pointy-teeth and slashed its claws into the body's throat, growling deeply and pulling it into its tree as it feasted on its flesh. What did you all think of my SCREAM-THEME BOILS AND GHOULS? It had been sitting on my ELF for A-BILE! Clever Uncle Jakub had planned the HOLE THING for Franciszek eh? That's one BAD APPLE GONE FROM HIS FAMILY TREE ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha.